Once Upon A Divergent Trilogy
by audreyolympus.kangposeidon
Summary: Tris is dead , yes , dead . And Tobias is still struggling to walk out of the scars . But when a beautiful plot twist named Swareece comes into his life , his story is about to be completely rewritten .
1. Chapter 2 The Close Call

Tobias walks towards the headstone , with a bouquet of white roses in his hands . Its been three years since the death of Tris Prior , his girlfriend . But no matter what , he still couldn't forget her . Her intelligent gray eyes , her fierce face , everything . He still couldn't forget how the tragedy hit him, how he was so pleased with his accomplishment , how he made a choice to live a happily ever after with Tris . But when he came back , there was one news that almost killed him .

Tris was dead .

He had rushed to see her body , not believing she would leave him , trusting she would open her eyes and come alive . But no , she just lay there still , like a rag doll . He had ran to get the memory serum , to drink it and forget everything . But he reminded himself , Tris would not let him do this if she were still alive . She would want him to remember all the times they had , good or bad . Fast forward two years , he had faced his fear and rode on the zipline , scattering her ashes into the air . It felt good , it felt like something she would do if she were alive . But they still built a graveyard for her , like a sort of memorial . He would occasionally visit the grave , for no reason . These were one of those days .

He lays the roses on the ground , and knelts beside the gravestone . And he smiles ," Been a long time , hasn't it , Tris ... " he murmurs , " Thought you might like the things we've changed the past years . The parks , the stores , the homes , and no more comparing to each other , no more divergent categories ... you might like it . "

A few passerby caught a glimpse of him , talking to a grave , they quickly walk away . Tobias didn't mind if people thought he was crazy , it isn't much different to depression . It was still controlble under medication , according to his doctors . He had committed suicide three times after the year Tris died , but failed . He went into rehab for that . During those days , his mother has complained ," Tobias , what am i ever going to do with you ? I lost you once , i don't want to loose you again . "

He vowed to not upset her again , not this time . Not in this lifetime . Slowly , he crept out from the cemetery . The white roses lay silent on the ground .


	2. The Close Call

Tobias walks towards the headstone , with a bouquet of white roses in his hands . Its been three years since the death of Tris Prior , his girlfriend . But no matter what , he still couldn't forget her . Her intelligent gray eyes , her fierce face , everything . He still couldn't forget how the tragedy hit him, how he was so pleased with his accomplishment , how he made a choice to live a happily ever after with Tris . But when he came back , there was one news that almost killed him .

Tris was dead .

He had rushed to see her body , not believing she would leave him , trusting she would open her eyes and come alive . But no , she just lay there still , like a rag doll . He had ran to get the memory serum , to drink it and forget everything . But he reminded himself , Tris would not let him do this if she were still alive . She would want him to remember all the times they had , good or bad . Fast forward two years , he had faced his fear and rode on the zipline , scattering her ashes into the air . It felt good , it felt like something she would do if she were alive . But they still built a graveyard for her , like a sort of memorial . He would occasionally visit the grave , for no reason . These were one of those days .

He lays the roses on the ground , and knelts beside the gravestone . And he smiles ," Been a long time , hasn't it , Tris ... " he murmurs , " Thought you might like the things we've changed the past years . The parks , the stores , the homes , and no more comparing to each other , no more divergent categories ... you might like it . "

A few passerby caught a glimpse of him , talking to a grave , they quickly walk away . Tobias didn't mind if people thought he was crazy , it isn't much different to depression . It was still controlble under medication , according to his doctors . He had committed suicide three times after the year Tris died , but failed . He went into rehab for that . During those days , his mother has complained ," Tobias , what am i ever going to do with you ? I lost you once , i don't want to loose you again . "

He vowed to not upset her again , not this time . Not in this lifetime . Slowly , he crept out from the cemetery . The white roses lay silent on the ground .


	3. Chapter 3 The New Begining

Does true love even exist ? Im not saying it as a drama queen or anything , but as long as i lived , never seen it before . My father died in a dauntless fight , got beaten to death .  
Then my mother fled the dauntless faction to the candor faction . Now all of it is gone , no factions , no comparisons , no war . 


End file.
